Lies
by Devils That Cry
Summary: ."Vergil does not exist, he never has; you are and always have been Nelo Angelo". By Morwen
1. Prologue

Lies

Summary: "Vergil does not exist, he never has; you are and always have been Nelo Angelo"

Disclaimer I just had a call from Capcom and they are handing all rights over to me…I wish, can still dream though, can't I/grins/

A/N: this is purely a Morwen written fic, it has the cruelness not even Arow can write /evil smirk/

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

* * *

**Lies – Prologue**

The Hell Lusts surrounded him, moving faster than he could catch them, one slashed his stomach and another at his back. Yamato swiped furiously to try and stop them but he had been severely weakened from his fight with Dante, the slash his twin had given him was healing too slowly and all of the new ones were slowing him down, his devil form lashed out and attacked the demons furiously, trying to gain the upper hand but they were still too fast for him in his weakened state, Hell Prides soon decided to join the melee and he was beaten back to his human form, several blades and scythes buried in him.

Vergil struggled to keep his balance as one Lust slashed his forearm making him drop Yamato, another sliced his legs from under him, he looked up to the sky and saw the three red orbs of Mundus staring at him chuckling evilly, "You are mine son of Sparda," he heard before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

ah short and sweet

/grins/

now review or you don't get the next chapter

Morwen


	2. Brotherly Love

A/N ok im bored, which means i post more hehehe

/grins/

the chapter title says it all

/smirk/

* * *

**Lies - Chapter 1 – Brotherly Love**

Pain erupted through Vergil's body, the excruciating sensation jolting him from unconsciousness, he jerked forward and heard the rattling of chains, then he realised his arms were painfully stretched above his head holding all of his weight; he tried to move again and the metal bit deeply into his wrist, crimson droplets snaked down his arms, he squinted to try and see something, _anything_ but there was nothing beyond darkness.

"Are we comfy?" an irritatingly familiar cheerful voice beamed, "Those chains look a little loose," Vergil hissed as they gripped his wrists even tighter.

Icy blue eyes glared defiantly at the other that was near…he just couldn't see anything.

"Yes, you're just _trying_ to look around aren't you?" the tormentor grinned, "shame you're blind really…but if you're good I'll let you see again…for a little while."

"Dante," Vergil growled angrily, "I will kill you when I get out of here."

"Now, now brother," the younger twin smirked, "Don't make threats you can't carry out, 'cause you're not getting out of here…even if you do, _you can't see_."

Vergil didn't need to be able to see anything to know how much Dante was loving this.

"Want to play eye spy?" Dante grinned at his twin's glare, the way Vergil's jaw was clenched tightly shut, he knew the older would snap at any moment, "Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with _a helpless little Vergil_. That was a real give away wasn't it?" he laughed, "Oh well," he shrugged and picked up a sharp blade and pressed it teasingly against Vergil.

Vergil flinched slightly feeling something cold and sharp against his naked chest, he hissed as the blade was dragged slowly and deeply across his torso, Vergil could feel his blood rolling down his body, a roar of pain ripped from his throat as the blade plunged into him and twisted roughly, it was buried to the hilt.

"Try not to recover too much while I'm away," he heard the younger call as he walked out.

Vergil sagged back against the wall, his arms were thankfully going numb, he could not understand why he was in so much pain, he had been sliced up before and it was never so bad. His eyes sealed shut; there was no point in keeping them open if he was blinded. He lolled his head to one side his thoughts drifting off.

* * *

Vergil was woken by the sharp pain of the dagger ripping from his chest. 

"Wake up sleepyhead," Dante grinned maliciously, "What wrong Verge? I thought a _powerful_ devil like yourself would be able to stand a _little_ pain," he smirked, "Oh I forgot, _you have no power_. You are pathetic and weak, you would never have been able to handle Father's power, and no matter how hard you try you will _never_ be like father." He smirked seeing emotion swirling in the older's blank eyes. "What's wrong Verge? You finally realising the truth? If you only needed it spelling out to you then you should have said, I could have done this much sooner." He paused hearing the older mumble, "What was that? Didn't quite hear."

"I…hate…you…" Vergil managed as the blade was thrust back into him.

"And there's me thinking you despised me," he said mock hurt, "Oh well, I'll let my pets have a play with you."

Vergil tried to ignore the younger but with the constant pain it was a little difficult, he stopped hearing low growls near him, the chains rattled and he hit the floor, the dagger was pushed deeper into him. He tried to pull the dagger out of his body so he had a little defence but the blindness was a great disability, he winced as he finally got the dagger free just as something clawed at his back and knocked him down. Vergil calmed himself and tried to block everything but the animalistic attackers; he dodged one that tried to rush him and clumsily lunged for another but missed and he fell to the floor again, his back was shredded again and his leg was torn to pieces; Vergil rolled over hissing as his chest was slashed at and a clawed hand raked across his face.

"Enough," Dante called, "We don't want him dead…_yet_…" the chains roughly pulled Vergil back up, blood rolled down his body to pool beneath him. Vergil started to shake violently as the realisation that he was completely helpless hit him. Vergil waited to welcome unconsciousness but it never came, every time he willed it the pain intensified so he could do nothing but wait until his tormentor returned.

* * *

now you see that little review button? press it or they BOTH get it 

Dante&Vergil /look extremely worried/


	3. Beginning of Deceit

Gah, all this not seeing Arow or reading what she's writing in the latest of the BIA series is putting me on edge so here's another chapter

* * *

**Lies –Chapter 2 Beginning of Deceit**

Vergil did not know how long he had been there, the pain was constant and the lack of rest was wearing hard on him, the torture sessions melded into one, his body was barely able to stay alive with the excruciating pain, the heavy starvation and dehydration wore him down even more, he never knew he could be effected by such trivial seeming feelings, his human side was weaker than he thought. Vergil was most terrified of the fact he could not see, he had trained to fight blind but being in unfamiliar and hostile surroundings put him on edge, for the first time in his life he felt true despair and helplessness, he knew whatever was happening was because of Dante which made him hate the younger even more, he shuddered feeling something brush past him…he lifted his head listening intently, someone was coming.

The footsteps were light unlike the noise Dante's heavier boots made or the clumsy scuffing that gave away the presence of demons, no these were soft as if hardly touching the stone floor. He heard the chains rattle slightly and felt himself being lowered to the floor. Vergil shakily started to try and move but gentle hands and a soft voice made him stop.

"Hush Vergil," the voice was so familiar, "It's over now."

"Mom…" he croaked out, his throat was raw from lack of water.

"Shh, I'm here my son, you'll be alright now, Dante won't hurt you anymore." She soothed and Vergil felt something cold press against his lips, "It will help you heal quicker," she said softly.

Vergil winced as the cool liquid slowly flushed down his throat and he felt consciousness leave him.

Once satisfied that Vergil was not going to wake up, Trish carried Vergil from the cell.

* * *

Vergil woke up feeling something soft underneath him, his eyes slowly opened but he could still see nothing, panic gripped him, he could not even think of trying to get out of wherever he was without being able to see where he was going, he even felt too weak to change into his devil form and fly off…again there was the problem with where he was going.

"Relax Vergil," a familiar warm voice soothed, "You are safe here."

"Mother?" he called out, "you…you're dead…he said…"

"He?" she replied.

"Dante…he said Mundus killed you…"

"I'm sorry Vergil," she spoke sadly, "Dante has lied to you, Mundus saved me from Dante…_he_ is the one that tried to kill me…and you."

"NO…Dante…he…he wouldn't…" Vergil denied.

"I know you don't want to believe this but Dante is the real enemy _not_ Mundus."

"NO," Vergil continued to deny, something was not right here.

"Vergil, you know what Dante can do, you know how cruel he is," she sighed, "You are still weak, you must rest, I will check on you later." She kissed his temple and left Vergil to his thoughts.

Dante tried to kill them, that did not sound right but the scars he could feel over his body were real enough, he hissed as one of his hands brushed over his deep unhealing dagger wound, perhaps his mother was right, she wouldn't have reason to lie to him, but _Mundus_, he would have to find out what was really going on, later though, now he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Trish walked away from the room, satisfied with herself, in his current state Vergil was willing to accept anything his 'mother' told him, which meant more fun for her to play around with his mind. She smiled sardonically thinking of all the ways she could warp his mind to make him darker and more twisted…

"Trish," she stopped hearing her Master's booming voice, she turned around and saw the three orbs of Mundus' spirit; she bowed low, "Is everything well?"

"Yes Master, I have told him a little, letting the doubt take his mind," she paused a second, "I will tell him more when I visit him again."

"Trish, if you fail me…" Mundus let the threat hang.

"I know Master," Trish bowed her head and looked up to see the three orbs had gone.

* * *


	4. False Memories

Things just keep getting better and better

**Lies - Chapter 3 False Memories**

_The human world was in chaos; he had caused the chaos, the demons and lower devils tore up the human world, the screams of terror and pain were as sweet music while flames ravaged villages and towns._

"_Nelo Angelo," a voice called and a large bird settled beside the figure._

"_Is he here?" Nelo Angelo spoke to Griffon._

"_I have not seen him." was the regretted reply._

"_If you find him, leave him to me, I will kill Sparda for what he has done."_

Vergil woke forcing the dream from his mind, he tried to shake it but he could still hear the screams, smell the blood, it was as if he was walking in memory, he shook it off and froze hearing something moving in the room, he sat up listening carefully, it was near…

"It's alright, it's only me." Trish soothed.

Vergil sighed and leaned back against the wall behind.

"You were restless in your sleep," she stated, knowing what was going on.

"It's nothing," he shook his head.

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

"The pain is gone, but I still can't see…it's…"

"You will get your sight back in time, whatever Dante did to you can be reversed, but it cannot all happen at once."

Vergil nodded slightly, "You mentioned Mundus before…what has he got to do with this?"

Trish sighed, "I know you will not like what I have to tell you, Nelo Angelo."

"I have heard that name before…in a dream…"

"It was not a dream, you have started to remember." Vergil frowned questioningly, "This will not be easy for you to accept, since you remember so little."

"Then help me," Vergil growled, "Don't waste anymore time."

Trish sighed, "I'll be blunt then. Vergil does not exist, he never has; you are and always have been Nelo Angelo, Sparda's second in command, until he betrayed us all and destroyed your body…your spirit remained however and you wanted revenge for what Sparda had done to you, your body was created as a double of his son to get to them both, just as I was created to stop Sparda."

"Stop him?" Vergil put in, getting more confused by the minute.

"What I should have told you before is that Sparda wasn't fighting for humanity, he was fighting for control over it, Sparda was not as benevolent as the stories say, I had to stop him…"

"But he sealed the Underworld…" Vergil argued.

"But he killed you, you forced him to seal it..."

"No," Vergil shook his head in denial, "It's…I…" his head bowed forward unable to find an argument, her words settling as true on his mind.

"You will remember in time Nelo…"

"No," he denied, somewhere in his mind he knew this was not real, yet that part was getting smaller and smaller, "Dante…"

"You don't know how he tried to kill me, do you?" she sighed and rested her head against his.

"_Dante…" she was chained to a wall blood and welts covered her body, "Dante, please…"_

_Dante smirked maliciously and threw a dagger which embedded in her shoulder making her cry in pain, "Don't worry, I'll make Vergil's suffering worse than yours." He sneered and elicited more screams of pain from her._

Vergil pulled away, not wanting to believe what he had seen, but it felt too real to ignore.

"Nelo," Trish started.

"My name is Vergil."

Trish sneered, "No, Vergil never really existed, you know that and the sooner you remember the sooner you can finish what you started."

"And what was that?" Vergil growled.

"To destroy those that betrayed you…your so called brother," she smirked seeing how he stiffened as she mentioned his twin, "He hurt you badly, physically, mentally, he tried to do the same to me. Nelo…destroy him; take the power that is rightfully yours, the power you should have received on Sparda's death."

Vergil looked at her, unseeing at the mention of Sparda's power; it is what he had been searching for when he raised Temen-ni-gru and Dante had taken the power from him, _his_ power. "That power should be mine." Vergil seethed angrily.

"You will get it back, you just need to rest now," a hand pressed lightly over his still slowly healing wound, "Heal."

Vergil sighed and lay back down and drifted into sleep.

_Sparda stood opposite Nelo Angelo swords pointed at each other, neither moved to attack, both already bearing near fatal wounds, the two devils were evenly matched. "Stand down Nelo Angelo," Sparda said sternly, "Or I will kill you."_

_Nelo Angelo smirked, "Kill me? You know Sparda, if you give up this pointless pursuit to destroy our world I am sure Master will let you live…"_

"_I am _not_ going back," Sparda said firmly and charged for the other devil._

_Nelo Angelo parried the mighty blade but he did not see the smaller dagger until it was buried in him, his distraction was all Sparda needed to decapitate his one time comrade in arms._

Vergil's eyes shot open and he could see a little blurred light, a faint shadow moved at the side of him, "I'm remembering," he murmured softly, sensing it was Trish at his side, "He killed me…"

"Now do you believe me?" she asked, "Nelo?" she prompted when there was no reply.

"I…" he started, "NO…that never happened…" he denied yet what he was feeling from these so called memories was so real.

Trish looked to the amulet around his neck; she concentrated on it until the red gem began to glow.

"Vergil?" she spoke softly.

"My name is Nelo Angelo," he growled, a small smile graced her lips, "I want it back…everything I should have got on Sparda's death…I want his power…"

"And you will get it, I will let Master Mundus know you are well again." She left as he nodded with response.

Vergil sighed…no he was not Vergil, Vergil had never truly existed, he was Nelo Angelo, and he would take the high place the traitor Sparda once held.

Nelo Angelo followed Trish through the long corridors, his vision was slowly returning, but as of yet little more than blurred shadows.

"Nelo Angelo," a deep, somehow familiar voice boomed.

The Devil Knight knelt before the statue, "Master Mundus, I failed you before, I have no excuse for that, yet I return to you and accept whatever punishment you see fit for my failure."

"You did fail me," was the agreed statement, "However you remain loyal and return to me for punishment so I will be lenient this once and once only."

Nelo Angelo's breath caught in his throat, leniency was never given lightly but he knew better than to question Mundus' decision, he felt Trish gently tug at his arm; he stood and let himself be led away.

"You have been assigned to watch over me," he said irritatedly.

Trish nodded slightly, "You have been gone centuries Nelo Angelo, and your time in the human world has no doubt affected you; I am to help you readjust to life here."

"I don't need help," he said stubbornly, "Do you have a name?"

"Trish," she replied, "And if you don't need my help then feel free to find your own way around." Nelo Angelo growled and took a few unsure steps forward, the shadows in his vision danced around deceivingly, Trish caught his arms, "Give it time," she said softly.

"I don't need time," was the growled reply.

"Stubborn." She muttered under her breath, "I'll be back for you later," she said leading him to his room and left him alone.

see what happens when Arow is away? i destroy everything...well as much as i can

/grins/


	5. Revenge

What do you get when you cross a warped Vergil, Dante and Morwen in a sadistic mood (apart from bad language and violence)?

/grins/

read and find out

* * *

**Lies Chapter 4 Revenge**

It had been just over a century since Nelo Angelo had returned to the Underworld; he was Mundus' second in command, a ruthless leader, yet an honourable opponent in battle; he stalked around the palace, Phantom and Griffon were easy opponents in training and those Shadows had been a waste of energy, he wanted a real challenge.

"Nelo," Trish called and fell into step beside him, "Master Mundus has discovered a crack in the portal to the human world; he told me to offer you an opportunity to kill Dante."

Nelo Angelo glared dangerously at the name and he was gone in a flash, any chance to repay that cretin that had tortured him was not lost on him.

* * *

Dante killed the last Shadow, damn demons were everywhere lately, and he momentarily wondered if there did an invasion going on without him know it. Wouldn't surprise him, the evil little bastards were always trying something. A Pride rushed him from behind followed by several Lusts all attacking him at once.

"Enough," a loud commanding voice boomed.

Dante stared as the demons scurried away; he looked to see a huge armoured devil knight staring at him from a rooftop above. On instinct Ebony and Ivory were in his hands.

The knight jumped down facing the hunter, "you still hide behind such uncivilised weapons," Dante frowned he knew that demonic voice, the human visage made Dante stare in disbelief.

"Vergil?" he frowned; Vergil had been left in the Underworld ten years ago, his brother had fought his way back, something felt wrong; the older took the distraction and backhanded Dante, sending the demi devil flying across the street.

"Vergil never existed," was the cold reply, "I am Nelo Angelo, Mundus' second in command."

"Mundus? Fuck Verge, you _joined_ him? I guess I beat more sense out of you than I thought," he muttered the last part receiving a dark glower, "Do you even remember what he's done to our family? _He killed our mother_…"

Dante's eyes widened feeling a steel grip around his throat, "Liar,"! Nelo Angelo growled vehemently, "it was always you; you tried to kill us both."

"What?" Dante frowned, "That what Mundus told you?" he let out a sharp humourless laugh, "You really are…fucked up bastard…" he choked gasping for air, "I…" Dante squeaked, his air supply was a little on the short side and he was thrown hard into the wall behind, creating a hole in the crumbling brickwork, "Vergil…" he mumbled wincing as the older pulled him up by his hair. Nelo Angelo threw Dante around like he was nothing, sending thee younger completely threw the wall of the old building behind him. Again with his hair he swung Dante back outside Rebellion clattered to the floor, Nelo Angelo pucked up Dante by his throat his other hand punched the younger mercilessly, "Please…Verge…" Dante's battle to remain conscious was being lost swiftly as blood poured freely from his mouth, nose, practically anywhere that could bleed did, he winced as he was thrown back to the floor, "Verge..." he tried again.

Nelo Angelo picked up Rebellion and impaled the younger with it leaving him pinned to the ground.

The last thing Dante felt was the blade twisting in him.

Nelo Angelo stared at the younger's body at his feet; covered in dust blood staining the pure white hair, various scratches covering the defeated form.

_What have you done_? The question came unbidden to his mind and he pushed it away with any pangs of…guilt, why did he feel guilty over doing this to _him_? He shook off his thoughts angrily and left back for his home.

* * *

/grins/


	6. First Bout

And another 10 years/century later /grins/

I just love changing my time zones

The brotherly rivalry continues

* * *

**Lies Chapter 5 First Bout **

Nelo Angelo stared intently at the man who had just taken the Melancholy Soul, he had defeated Phantom to get here, not that the demon was much of a challenge; this one was not completely human, he stepped from the mirror taking the red clad hunter's image, there was something familiar about him. Nelo Angelo smirked at the other's expression as he changed into his demon form.

"This is the last place I thought I'd find someone with guts."

Nelo Angelo said nothing, unable to shake the eerie familiarity this warrior brought; he opened the window and beckoned for the other to follow him; he would no fight in such a small room.

Swords clashed, the two fighters were evenly matched, blow met blow, it was as if they were the same, it was like fighting a mirror image. Nelo Angelo was slashed across his chest but luckily the armour deflected most of the blow. The Hunter took several slight cuts to his body as the stronger opponent teleported around. After a sharp kick to the head the Devil Knight teleported to a ledge a few meters above their battleground, his opponent did not hesitate to follow him and the battle continued.

Nelo Angelo realised that this warrior was perhaps stronger than him, although he would never admit it, the somehow familiar sword slashed at him relentlessly until he moved to even higher ground, and he was followed. The swords clashed to the floor, the knight blocked every single attack with ease until he pinned the other to the wall by his throat. This seemed so familiar to him, yet a memory just out of reach, an amulet fell from under the red jacket, no, it couldn't be, _Dante_ he thought throwing the younger down; pain erupted through his mind, memories of a different time, a place far from here, a foreign emotion threatened to overwhelm him…he had failed and he knew it…the volumes of excruciating pain spoke of Mundus' anger…their eyes locked momentarily before he was taken away.

* * *

Nelo Angelo sagged down against a wall in the room he had claimed as his while he stayed in the castle; his mind was back to the last battle, what had happened? He had been beaten, no, it was impossible; he was the strongest warrior in the Underworld…

_am I being defeated?_ A young voice spoke raggedly, his younger self after a fight with Dante…

_I have to stop you even if that means killing you_ … words said long ago entered his mind.

He unconsciously grasped the amulet around his neck, their mother had given them the amulets…no he was not a son of Sparda…_you are,_ the voice countered, _search yourself and you know what Mundus told you were lies…_ Nelo Angelo hissed with annoyance, his hand tightened around the object…

_No one can have this, Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda…_

Pain erupted through his body, he cried out as his punishment for failure began.

* * *

Dante still felt slightly shaken after his battle with the Devil Knight and meeting an oversized chicken didn't help matters, and the chilling laughs of Sin Scythes still followed him as he looked around the room he found himself in now. The chalice, he sighed seeing it was in front of him, he looked around and gripped Force Edge expectantly, and he had come to learn quickly that whenever something important was moved then someone challenged him…his eyes widened with surprise seeing the knight had returned, at least this guy didn't give up easily…which was probably not a good thing.

The Knight lunged but Dante parried easily, he frowned, something didn't seem right, his adversary seemed to hesitate fighting him, the hesitation was all Dante needed to deliver a few powerful attacks with little effort, then his opponent teleported out of his path and sent an energy ball from behind, with Dante stunned he returned many similar blows he had been dealt, he lunged again Dante rolled away and kicked him down Force Edge slashed through the hard armour and the Knight left pretty much in the same fashion as last time.

Dante couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so familiar.

* * *

/sigh/

last chapter next time…


	7. Realisation

Final chapter

grins

1st person pov but it does swap half way through and then back again

just so you know

hehe

* * *

**Lies Chapter 6 Realisation**

I have failed again, I failed twice, and two consecutive failures deserve death…

_YOU deserve death_. What? Whose is that voice? It is familiar…I have heard it before…who dares to get into my mind…_I have always been here, Vergil._

No, Vergil never existed, that was just a creation to destroy Sparda's line…

_A line you are part of._

No; that's not true, I am Nelo Angelo…

_Says whom? You? Mundus? _I know that voice, but I cannot name it, _He is the one that has lied to you Vergil, do you even remember that you ran to fight against him, now you serve him, he has twisted you._

No, that's not true, I…I served Mundus since…since…since when? My memory…

_None of it is true, _the argumentative one cuts in, _they are false memories that were used to manipulate you, and look how easily it worked. You are pathetic and weak; you do not deserve to bear the name of Sparda._

I am NOT a Sparda; Sparda was nothing more than a traitor trying to gain power for himself.

_Is that what you think? _The icy voice hissed; _you have seen and experienced Mundus' cruelty; I refused to stand by and watch as worse cruelty took the human world._

Father? No, he is dead…

I can hear Dante's voice, _we are the sons of Sparda, within each of us flows his blood, but most importantly, his soul…_

_Everything you have done, learnt and felt here has been a lie._

No…it hasn't…I am stronger…more powerful…

_Yet your brother still defeats you,_

Not next time, next time I will kill him.

_No, you face him again and you will die by his hand._

Better than living like this… where did that come from? Somewhere in the back of my mind I know it is true, somewhere I register that I _never_ wanted this…I was serving the one who I wanted to destroy and destroying the one I had sworn to protect…

What have I become? When did I let myself turn into this…_monster_?

_It was always inside of you, you have always wanted power._

No…I only wanted power to get revenge for mother's death…

_Yet that was not enough, you wanted more, you let it take over you, you would have destroyed the world to gain more power. Yet with the power you have you do not attack your mother's killer._

Dante will die; I will make him pay for what he has done…

He laughs and I feel like I have been slapped, _you are even stupider than I thought, do you hear nothing I say?_

It does not matter if I believe what you say or what my Master says, I will fight Dante and I will make sure he kills me.

_You cannot face up to what you have done so you choose to take the cowards way out, you're pathetic, I am ashamed to call you my son._

I don't even care anymore. I will fight Dante for the last time.

* * *

I'm watching him in the ballroom, our last fight will be here, so will my death…I am wearing my amulet; he will take it from me and make our father…Sparda's sword whole. Why do I keep thinking of these things? I have no family.

_Don't you?_

Leave me alone, my mind seems so…conflicted…

_it's the truth fighting the lies Mundus told you.…_I can't do this now, I have to focus on Dante…He doesn't notice me, he's too busy looking around, funny, I don't remember him being so observant when we were younger…_real or not, it did happen…_

I shift into the light, he sees me.

"A man with guts and honour, I like that," he grins walking over to me, he does not know who I am, "but it's a shame you serve Mundus,"

I want him to see…I start changing into my…human form…a mirror of his own…why is it suddenly becoming painful…pain is firing through my head it feels like I am about to explode…i…I am loosing control…someone…he is looking surprised…something…Mundus…

888888888888888

Dante stared at the knight in disbelief, he thought he had recognised him, Vergil…he had been fighting his twin, at least itt made sense why his opponent fought with similar skill; he stopped and noticed the older struggle as if in pain and calmed moments later, he stepped forward slowly his sword drawn; a strange glow in the older's eyes.

He had to dodge fast as the blade swiped where he head had been seconds before, Force Edge in his hand; he lunged and was parried easily, he rolled as a large ball of energy was aimed at him. Dante hissed in pain as a sword sliced his shoulder as he tried to deflect several at once. Vergil was more powerful, relentlessly so as he mercilessly slashed away at Dante who had to admit he was struggling to return any attack. Dante jumped back as Force Edge left his hands, he shot with Ebony and Ivory but each bullet was deflected they were replaced with Ifrit, the gauntlets blazed brightly.

Dante stopped seeing Vergil reel slightly as if he was fighting himself; he ignored the urge to stop until the other had recomposed himself, knowing Vergil would not have given him the same chance; he attacked the older relentlessly until he fell to the floor, Force Edge at his throat. Again the unsure look in the crystal eyes stayed his hand.

8888888888888

What is going on? I blanked out… Dante looks awful, what happened to him? _it is your fault, you wanted to kill him…_

Yes I remember now…I remember it all now…the past two centuries here…I finally see through the lies…

_Too late for remorse, you were too weak to realise the truth…_

I know, and I will die for it…I roll to me feet, he stares at me, his sword returned to his hand.

"Vergil…" he starts…I hear no more…

The pain is so intense…everything is… "Finish me…" is that my voice…I…Mundus is…taking over…again…it's…over…

* * *

It's over

/grins/

I love open endings

mwahahahahahaha


End file.
